Freak
by ILoveHinataSoooMuch
Summary: The biggest freak Ryuu in the school starts to go out with Hinata.


Freak

My name is Freak, I have been called that name for as long as I remember. I even refer to myself as Freak. My parents were murdered by Kisame when I was five. But I think he did the world a favor. Ever since I was five I lived with Kakashi. When I was little my parents took their anger out on me, and I have the scars to prove it.

"Wake up Ryuu!" Kakashi yelled up the stairs. Ryuu was my real name, but I prefer Freak. I groaned then clumsily walked over to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. After that I started to comb my short red hair. "Morning." Kakashi said happily.

"Your way to happy." I replied darkly.

"No your to sad and miserable." I got up without saying another word and left the house. "See you after school!" I heard Kakashi yell.

"Later!" I called back over my shoulder. Another day at that hell hole of a school. I finally got to school after a long walk and started to draw Kisame. Ever since he murdered my parents his face has been burned into my head.

"Hi." I heard somebody behind me say. I turned around and saw Hinata. I started to blush a little because I had a crush on her. But nobody ever talked to a freak like me.

"Hi." I quietly said back.

"May I sit with you?"

"Why would you want to sit with a freak like me?"

"I don't think you're a freak."

"Why not?"

"You just seem misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yah, that's correct."

"Okay." I sighed. "You win. You can sit down."

"Thanks." She sat down beside me and started to copy down what was on the board. I hadn't even noticed there was stuff on it.

"Finished." Hinata said quietly. Hinata and I were the two best students in our class.

"I'm finished to." I said.

The bell rang and Hinata and I started to get ready for the next class. I was a little shocked when Hinata sat beside me again. All we were doing was reading and Hinata and I both finished our books so the teacher sent us into the hall to talk.

"I don't want to sound mean but… why don't you have any friends?" Hinata asked.

"More people to stab you in the back." I replied grimly.

"What is your real name?"

"It's Ryuu but I prefer Freak."

"Ryuu huh? Doesn't that mean dragon?"

"Yep."

"Why do you prefer Freak?"

"I don't know. I guess I just like it more."

"Oh." The lunch bell rang. Hinata and I went to our lockers and got our lunches. We sat down together and started to eat lunch. "It must be fun living with Kakashi."

"It is, but he is a little strict."

"Um… forgiveness is weakness and compassion is a flaw. I saw it in your notebook earlier what does it mean?"

"It means forgive none and show compassion towards nobody."

"Do you believe in that?"

"Sometimes why?"

"Oh no reason." The bell that meant lunch was over rang. I was sad because I wanted to talk to Hinata more. Hinata wasn't in my next class so it was going to be boring. I walked Hinata to her next class to be nice."Bye."

"See you next class." I started to walk to my next class. When I got there I did my work really fast (as usual) and drew for the rest of class.

The bell rang and I walked to my next class. Hinata was already there so I sat with her. We just watched a stupid movie on the brain. Hinata and I didn't talk because the stupid teacher would keep us for detention. The longest hour of my life was finally up.

Hinata and I got ready to leave.

"Do you ever get lonely?" She asked as we left the school.

"Sometimes a little why?" I asked back.

"It's just that you never sit or talk to anyone."

"I'm better off alone anyway. Why did you sit with me today?" I asked completely changing the subject. Hinata started to turn bright red.

"It's just… I think that you're… cute and that… I've had a crush on you for a long time." I started to blush. Cute, that's a word I would never use to describe me.

"I have a confession… I also have a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." It was a little awkward then I blurted out "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes! Of course, I was hoping you'd ask." She gave ne a kiss on the cheek and ran up the drive way to her house.

"When did we get here?" I asked myself.

"Bye!" She yelled from the door.

"Later!" I called back. I started to walk back to my house.

What a day this was. First a person actually talked to me, me the biggest freak on the face of the Earth. Then I asked Hinata out and she actually said yes. Now I had a reason to live, a reason to get up in the morning.


End file.
